


【毒埃】巧克力棒

by MissAAAA



Series: symbrock [6]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Chocolate dildo, M/M, fake threesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: Eddie吃腻了巧克力，但是Venom不会让他这么想。*巧克力道具play，伪3p*灵感来源于Simon Curtis的Joystick这首歌（这首歌简直太妙了（doge





	【毒埃】巧克力棒

 

在Eddie小的时候，他就像别的孩子一样认为自己的床底或者衣柜里藏着魔鬼。魔鬼黑色的身子隐藏在阴影里等待着，随时会把丧尸般的爪子伸出来抓住他的脚踝，将他拖进深渊。

他讨厌垂下的床单遮住他的视线，总要把它塞进床垫和框架的缝里。每天晚上睡觉前，他要算好从门口灯的开关到床上的距离，然后在关灯的一刹那屏息，助跑，跳上床，钻进被子里，左右滚上一遍把被子边角完美塞进自己的身下形成堡垒。

后来，Eddie逐渐长大了，也就几乎忘记了这段过去。但寄居在他潜意识下的噩梦并没有忘记。

 

这天深夜，Eddie抓挠着肚皮，歪歪斜斜地倒在床上。

“不能再吃了。”Eddie在床上翻了个身，咂了咂嘴，因为Venom，他近两个星期的连续猛吃巧克力行为让他的舌头仿佛被挂了一层浆，往后吃什么都是融化的巧克力粘稠的感觉与甜味，就算放下牛奶巧克力改吃最高浓度的黑巧克力，也只会变成更加糟糕的仿佛奇怪的中药的口感。“从明天起，明天起，”Eddie头埋在枕头里，勉强朝后伸出一只手，竖起食指，嚷嚷道，“没有巧克力！我要吃正常的东西！Venom！绝对没有巧克力！”

Venom的粘液裹着一根白巧克力棒，正慢条斯理地剥着外面的锡纸皮。他眯了眯眼，想了想说道：“肉？”

“不，不，不。”Eddie猛地摇了摇头，发出哼哼。吃人的事姑且不谈，就算是普通生食，他也短时间内不想再试一次。就像前几天本以为去亚洲料理店吃点鱼生之类的多少能让他接受，但Venom偏偏对那鲜活的小章鱼有了兴趣。鲜活的触手吸盘堆在他的嘴里，扒在他喉咙里上下蠕动的感觉让他光是想起依然泛着一股股的恶心。“不！Venom！我要吃沙拉！”

“沙拉？！”Venom难以置信地拔高了声音道，这不比叫他寄生虫的时候更容易接受，“我花了六亿年进化，然后你让我们像个食物链底层的低级虫子一样吃草？”

Eddie戴上眼罩，从枕头下面摸出他的耳机，在Venom说完之前就戴上并按下了安眠音乐的播放键。他翻过身来，对着Venom拍了拍肚子，“蔬菜有益你的肠胃健康。现在我要睡觉了。如果你要在我的脑子里对我吼，我就切到摇滚歌单。”

“你知道我们可以关掉的对吗。”

“哦，哦，哦！”Eddie掀起眼罩的一角，看向Venom，他在习惯和Venom的生活中早已不像一开始那样战战兢兢，甚至带着报复般的玩笑口气说道，“那样我会非常，非常不开心的，Venom。我不开心，你知道是什么意思。”

“……你的苯乙胺下降。”

“你就是爱死我的味道了，不是吗？我敢保证，你那六亿年的外星智慧一定能在这事上找到方法的。”Eddie笑着朝Venom快速眨了下眼睛，便钻进被子里，找了个舒服地姿势准备进入梦乡，“晚安！”

Venom依然拿着那根白巧克力棒，他看了看Eddie又看了看巧克力。他的肚子依然还是有点饿，而心里的不爽则渐渐扩大了这种饥饿感。

当然，他们可以在未来适当改变下菜谱。

但沙拉……什么玩意？！

Venom并不接受这种Eddie单方面做出决定的行为。

 

在Eddie睡着的时候，他就像所有人一样都会做梦。梦是杂乱的，有时候并没有逻辑，但是梦里的人往往并不能分清，并且从中脱离。

自从Venom和Eddie融合，在Eddie睡觉的时候，他就像Eddie的守护天使一样每晚为他吃掉噩梦的部分，只留下会让Eddie感到快乐的部分。噩梦并不好吃，就像寄生在大脑里的霉菌一样，有着Venom最讨厌的味道，但他嚼得心甘情愿。

只不过，今晚他的Eddie要经历点不一样。

Venom包裹在Eddie的身上，伸出舌头舔了舔Eddie的鼻尖，看着Eddie下意识地皱了皱脸，蹭在枕头上，弄掉了耳机。他轻咬起Eddie的耳朵，舌尖玩弄着Eddie柔软的耳垂，用着蛊惑的低沉声音开始轻唤着对方的名字。

 

Eddie在一个迷宫般的大楼里奔跑，他气喘吁吁，撑着掉漆脱皮的肮脏楼梯扶手不断地往上爬。他不知道自己在几层，头顶昏暗的荧光灯快坏掉般地闪烁着，无论往上看还是往下看都是无尽的走廊，深灰色的水泥墙壁里传来一步一步皮鞋的走路声，似乎离他越来越近。墙壁像是一张膜，有什么要从墙里出来，在上面撑起狰狞的面孔。那张面孔像是烂泥一样扭曲变化着，一排排的尖牙在墙上扎上了数个洞，最后银色的蛆虫一样的东西从墙上的密孔里噗呲噗呲地一个个钻了出来，落在了地上，汇聚着朝Eddie蠕动。

Eddie转身就跑，他四处寻找着Venom的身影。

他撞开挂着泰迪小熊的紧急逃生出口，发现站在了自己小时候的房间里。月光洒在屋子里，他的床挨着窗户，床底在阴影中显得更加黑暗。他知道那里面有什么，魔鬼干枯的手指仿佛贴在黑暗的边缘，露出模糊不清的惨白指尖。Eddie吞了吞口水，手想要拨开墙上电灯的开关，无论他怎么弄，但是不管用。

皮鞋的声音一步一步从他身后接近。

他望向过去被他视为堡垒的被褥。

“Eddie……”是Venom的声音。

Eddie打了个激灵，他猛地朝Venom声音的来源——他的床上——扑去。他钻进被子里，左右滚着把被子的边角严严实实捂在自己身下。

“Venom！”Eddie悄声叫道，“你在这里。”

回应他的是被子下，贴着他衣服粘液的流动。

Eddie还没来得及高兴，突然从他的正下方，床架传来嘎达声。他明明没有动，但却听到声音，Eddie吓得缩着身子又往被子里埋了埋。

冰凉的粘液从他紧闭的大腿间渗进了他的衣服里，Eddie又并了并腿，但粘液依然挤着他的肉，擦过他的囊袋，滑过他的会阴，在他的臀缝里湿了一片。

Eddie咬紧牙，喷出一丝慌乱的吸气。

突然有什么拉了一下他的被子，将压在他身下的被边拽出一个口子，冷风钻了进来。Eddie僵住了。

“Eddie。”

Venom的声音像是救命稻草，但就在Eddie抓紧了他的时候，粘液却意外地从指尖滑走。

Venom对着Eddie的耳朵吹了一口气，他在Eddie开始发抖的时候舔进Eddie的耳道，悄悄说道：“Eddie，我们来玩个游戏。”

“啊？”随着Eddie一声短促的惊叫，他的被子被整个掀了开来。Eddie仓皇退到墙边，但他还能往哪去，突然一股力量按住他的背让他趴了下来，脸正对着床边。

爪子抓挠地板的声音从他的床下渐渐往边缘移动。

“这个魔鬼的力量太强大了，Eddie。”Venom的声音力不从心，甚至可以说虚弱无力，“我们对付不了他，需要Eddie的帮助。”

不知道什么时候Eddie的裤子被扒了下来，一个粗硬的东西抵上了他的后穴，但不同于Venom光滑的表面，这个东西略显粗糙，顶端有点融化，粘稠地随着Venom的画圈液体粘在他的臀瓣上，缓慢滑进他的腿根。

Eddie的手被Venom控制着摸了摸身后的东西——一根阴茎的形状。

“Eddie，多深多快你能吃掉它，多慢那魔鬼能爬上来。替我们争取点时间。”

Venom强迫他不能转移视线。就在这时，他的床单背猛地往下一扯，他的身体压不住地跟着往前撞去。他本能地往后一缩，谁知撅着屁股便毫无防备地让那根东西的头部顶进了穴道。

“嗯……”Eddie红了脖子吐出不着调的呻吟，一下子软了腰。

Venom让Eddie自己扶着那东西，但Eddie只想把它拔出来。

“可别，Eddie。”Venom顺着Eddi的意思抽出来一些，融化的液体在他的褶皱上迁出弧线。Eddie刚舒缓地喘了口气，便又被猛地拉着床单更用力地拽了一下。这次他被扯到了床边，他瞥见像是枯木一样有着褶皱裂纹皮肤的爪尖消失在他的视线中，回到了他的床底。

“下次他要从哪边来呢，Eddie。”Venom抓着Eddie的胳膊让他跪了起来，Eddie左右环顾，仿佛自己是坐在一艘孤帆上，被怪物包围。那些投在地板上，和他床底阴影接缝的家具的影子，在他的错觉中扭曲着变成怪物的影子。Eddie叫着Venom的名字。

“腿张开点，Eddie，这样这东西可进不去。”

Eddie呜咽着，他摇着头，但是这是Venom给他的唯一选择。

“Venom，Venom。”Eddie的大腿根汗涔涔地抖着，他扒开自己一边的臀瓣，但是汗液让他手指打滑，他试了几次不得不让指甲紧紧掐着自己的臀肉。他犹豫地探到自己的穴口，但却进行不下去了。

风吹着外面的云，影子在变化。

Eddie膝盖一软，往下瘫倒。

但就在这时，Venom凝聚出的爪子紧紧箍住了他的腰。

“我们抓着你呢，Eddie。”这尖锐的爪子的样子不比魔鬼的好上多少，但Eddie抓着却发出一声喟叹。Venom没有像之前一样溜走，这是今晚他第一次抓住了Venom。他感到心里变得踏实了起来。在手掌下，Venom的粘液渗进他的皮肤，钻进他的血管，缠绕着他的神经，亲吻他的脊椎。他们的结合比所有的交合都要彻底，人类的阴茎无论怎么冲撞也无法跨越人体最后那层膜的壁障，但只有他们不一样，他们是真正的合二为一。Eddie感到大脑一阵酥麻，他呻吟着往后抓着，搂住了Venom的脖子。

抵在他后穴的东西变成了助兴的道具。

“用力！”Eddie催促道，从那东西上融化的液体足够润滑他的穴道了，Eddie想要Venom对他更狠一点，这样他便可以忘记令他害怕的魔鬼。

“在这里没有什么可以伤害你的，Eddie。”Venom咬着Eddie的后颈，那根东西在Eddie的后面抽插，融化，奶白的液体填满了Eddie的穴口，随着Eddie每一次向后撞去便被挤了出来，甩在了Eddie通红的阴茎上，滴上他的小腿。

Eddie的脸变得越来越红，这感觉就像是从他自己身体里流出来的东西一样，而那根东西越来越细，让他本该攀升的高潮变得越来越无法满足。

他的内心瘙痒，变得胃口大开，想要Venom给他更多，他能承受更多。

“用你的东西操我，操我。”Eddie胡乱抓着，在Venom的手指沾着那流下的液体探进他嘴里的时候，他不假思索地开始吮吸起来。

甜的让他浑身一震。

“我们最喜欢巧克力味道，Eddie。你能吃下更多，不是吗？”说着Venom便扒开Eddie的后穴，在那些液体能够流出来更多之前用自己凝聚出来的粗长阴茎堵了回去。

Eddie咬紧了自己的手臂。

“你想要更多？”

等不及Eddie摇头，那皮肉萎缩，像是烂掉的破布一样挂在骨头上的魔鬼的长手便顺着床栏，爬上了床。它抓挠着床单，向Eddie的小腿像一只蜘蛛一样快速爬动。

Eddie绷住了身体，但他没躲。

他看着那指尖在能碰到他一根汗毛之前便被黑色的粘液如同潮水般的吞噬。

“你看，没什么好怕的。”

魔鬼被Venom吃得一干二净，粘液逐渐膨胀，在Eddie的面前凝聚出了另一个Venom的样子。他的舌头描绘着Eddie的嘴唇，钻进了嘴里，和Eddie分享着巧克力的甜腻。爪子揉捏着Eddie的胸膛，在指尖挤压出挺翘的乳头。细丝般的粘液渗进Eddie的乳腺，让他的那里变得更涨。

“我们会一直在你的梦里，Eddie。”Venom在Eddie的背后重新抽插起来，黑色的粘液从Eddie的身下往外渗出，舔舐着Eddie的汗水。

“在这里没有什么可以伤害你的，Eddie。”和Eddie亲吻着的Venom的触手从Eddie湿润的穴口卷起更多的巧克力液体，滑过Eddie渗着精液的阴茎，再一起探入Eddie的嘴中。他满意地看着Eddie失神的吞咽，红润的舌头舔过自己肿胀的嘴唇，留下白色的液体挂在嘴边，唤道：“我们的甜心。”

Eddie在恍惚中听见Venom的低沉的笑声。

 

早上醒来的Eddie猛地睁开眼。梦是容易忘记的，但却能留下余味。Eddie瞪着眼睛，发了好一会愣，才渐渐感受到胸口的重量。

他够着脖子，看见Venom那颗凝聚出来的脑袋正下巴磕在他的身上呼呼大睡，剩下的粘液霸道地铺开在他的整张床上，就像另一层床罩一样。

心里莫名的安心感让Eddie抓了抓头发，他疑惑地找着原因，但什么都没想起来。

还是不要吃沙拉了，Eddie悻悻地决定着。

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请在lofter或者这里留个小心心吧！（比心


End file.
